


But darling stay with me

by Ann_Marie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drunk Dialing, Drunkenness, Kid Fic, M/M, No Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Marie/pseuds/Ann_Marie
Summary: "Louis dzwoni pod zły numer" AU z niespodziewanym zakończeniem





	But darling stay with me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But Darling, Stay With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510716) by [AFangirlFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFangirlFantasy/pseuds/AFangirlFantasy). 



Najlepszym miejscem w jakim można rozpocząć historię nie jest jej początek czy koniec a sam jej środek. Dokładna chwila, w której główny bohater siedzi już po uszy w jakimś gównie i ma poważne kłopoty. Środek, gdzie juz niedługo rozwinie się właściwa akcja soczystego dramatu. Właśnie w tym miejscu jest Louis Tomlinson. Siedzi w barze już ponad trzy godziny, upił się jak kretyn i jest niemal całkiem pewny, że koleś, do którego podbijał przez całą noc jest hetero. Super.  
Szkopuł w tym, że Louis nawet nie chciał wychodzić dzisiaj z domu. Nie. Ale jego pieprzony "najlepszy kumpel" Niall zaczął wywód na temat tego jak rzadko spędzają ze sobą czas wzbudzając w nim poczucie winy. Więc Louis przełknął swoją dumę i włożył najlepszą parę obcisłych spodni jaką znalazł. Jeśli Louis Tomlinson wychodzi do klubu, będzie wyglądał kurewsko dobrze.  
Ale wracając do sedna sprawy- problem leży w tym jak bardzo Louis jest spity. To nie jest typowy dla niego stan upojenia, w którym może bez problemu wrócić do domu. Nie, nie ma najmniejszych szans na dotarcie do domu o własnych siłach. Sama próba, o tak później porze i z taką ilością alkoholu w krwioobiegu, skończyłaby się pewnie nocą spędzoną w pierwszym lepszym rowie lub na ławce tuż obok przypadkowego bezdomnego. Louis jest wykończony a żadna z tych opcji nie brzmi zachęcająco. Innymi słowy... potrzebuje podwózki do domu, im szybciej tym lepiej.  
Co prowadzi go do kolejnej przeszkody. Niall zniknął. Ostatni raz widział jego blond czuprynę jakąś godzinę temu, kiedy kazał mu się odpieprzyć. Cóż... Niall przeszkadzał mu we flirtowaniu z kolesiem, którego chciał wyrwać. Tak, dokładnie tym, który jest hetero, co Louis stwierdza bezsprzecznie, kiedy podchodzi do niego jego dziewczyna i całuje go w policzek. Kurwa.  
-Świetnie się z tobą gadało, Louis. Powinniśmy już lecieć.- Mówi, po czym obejmuje dziewczynę w talii i razem odchodzą w stronę wyjścia.  
Louis kiwa głową, dopóki para nie znika mu z oczu, wtedy pozwala sobie na ciche "kurwa". Został sam. Aczkolwiek, jakby czytając w jego myślach pojawia się przed nim różowowłosa barmanka z niebieskimi oczami.  
-Wszystko w porządku, skarbie?  
-Zajebiście.- W poczuciu beznadziej, Louis przeciąga spółgłoski. Dziewczyna śmieje się z jego teatralnego westchnięcia, ale w jej oczach błyszczy cień zmartwienia, którego Louis wolałby nie widzieć.  
-To świetnie, jest ktoś, kto zabierze cię do domu?  
Louis zapada się w sobie słysząc to pytanie.  
-Er... ktoś... Niall? Nie. Niall. Tak! Niall sobie poszedł.  
-Niall sobie poszedł?- Powtórzyła niepewnie.  
-Tak!  
-Więc jak dotrzesz do domu?  
Nagły strach zmienił szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy w grymas.  
-Nie mam pojęcia, Pinky.  
Dziewczyna uśmiecha się szeroko.  
-Perrie. Chcesz, żebym zdzwoniła po taksówkę?  
Ta propozycja jest wspaniała, cudowna, genialna, niesamowita! Louis kompletnie zapomniał o tym wspaniałym wynalazku. Może wrócić do domu taksówką! Z tym, że... Louis nie ma pieniędzy. Skończył korzystać z karty kredytowej już kilka lat temu, kiedy doszedł do wniosku, że wydaje znacznie więcej pieniędzy, kiedy otwiera rachunek. Pieniędzy, których i tak nie miał.  
Od tamtej pory, jego portfel wypełniał dowód i trochę gotówki. Jednak tego dnia, Louis nie wsunął do środka kliku dodatkowych banknotów, jak to zwykle ma w zwyczaju, kiedy wychodzi z Niallem. Tego dnia Niall obiecał odwieźć go do domu i stawiać drinki, wszystko po to, by wyciągnąć go z domu. Obie obietnice były puste. Po zniknięciu Nialla, Louis wydał pozostałe mu pieniądze na ostatnie piwo, przez co nie może teraz opuścić baru.  
-Brak funduszy, Pinky. Nie mam pieniędzy. Jestem w dupie.  
-Hej, hej, hej!- Perrie przysuwa się bliżej, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu.- Nie martw się skarbie. Nie martw się. Err... Nie mogę ci niestety dać pieniędzy. Brakuje mi do czynszu, tylko napiwki utrzymają mi dach nad głową przez kolejny miesiąc.  
-O nie, zaraz dam ci...- Zaczyna Louis, zanim przypomina sobie, że nie ma przy sobie ani grosza. Dosłownie, ani grosza.- Kurwa... Naprawdę nieźle spieprzyłem.  
-A co z twoimi przyjaciółmi? Widziałam, jak ten blondyn niedawno wychodził, ale może masz kogoś, do kogo możesz zadzwonić?  
Zadzwonić? Zadzwonić po kogoś? Mózg Louisa pracuje ciężej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, nagle doznaje oświecenia. Liam! Liam! Liam! Może zadzwonić do Liama!  
-Liam!  
-Świetnie! Gdzie masz telefon? Dzwoń do niego!  
Louis wyciąga telefon i niemal szlocha z frustracji. Czy los nie mógł choć trochę pójść mu na rękę? Louis chce tylko bezpiecznie dotrzeć do domu, czy to zbyt wiele? Louis gapi się na telefon, wciska po kolei każdy guzik, ale ekran jest wciąż tak samo ciemny. Padł.  
-Wow, skarbie, to nie jest twoja noc.- Informuje go uprzejmie Perrie.  
Alkohol sprawia, że jest zmęczony, a za każdym razem, gdy przymyka oczy, pomieszczenia zaczyna wirować. Louis opiera głowę na blacie.  
-Po prostu tu zostanę, może się trochę zdrzemnę, może umrę.  
-Znasz jakiś numer na pamięć? Jeśli tak, możesz użyć mojego telefonu.  
-Tak!- Krzyczy Louis, prostuje się odnajdując nowe pokłady energii.- Znam numer Lima!  
-Więc, dzwonimy do Liama!  
Perrie podaje mu telefon z uśmiechem pełnym nadziei. Louis bierze go z wdzięcznością i skupia się na wyświetlaczu, przygotowany do wprowadzenia numeru. Dociera do dwóch ostatnich cyfr. Sześć-dziewięć, czy dziewięć-sześć? Sześć- dziewięć, czy dziewięć-sześć? Sześć- dziewięć, czy dziewięć-sześć? Louis próbuje przypomnieć sobie właściwą kolejność cyfr. W końcu decyduje się zgadywać.  
Debatuje przez jakiś czas, zastanawia się, co brzmi lepiej. Dziewięć-sześć brzmi całkiem prawdopodobnie, ale sześć-dziewięć tworzy sześćdziesiąt dziewięć, a stare dobre sześćdziesiąt dziewięć nie może być złe. Więc oczywiście, Louis i jego zboczony umysł decydują się wpisać właśnie tę liczbę na koniec długiego rzędu cyfr. Louis wciska zieloną słuchawkę z nadzieją, że Liam odbierze telefon.  
-Halo?- Aksamitny, lekko zachrypnięty głos atakuje zmysły Louisa jak whiskey, którą pił wcześniej. Jest wstrząśnięty. Nie tylko dlatego, że ów głos jest wręcz upajający, ale też dlatego, że to nie jest głos Liama. Kurwa.  
-Liam?- Louis zadaje pytanie, mimo, że zna na nie odpowiedź. Nawet zlany w trupa Louis potrafi rozpoznać głos Liama, który brzmi jakby przez całe życie miał kij wsadzony w dupę. I cóż, kiedy jest z nim Zayn, to prawdopodobnie tak jest. Więc jest pewien, na sto procent, że to nie Liam odebrał telefon, ale i tak musi zapytać. Dla pewności.  
-Liam?- Głos brzmi na zdziwiony.- Myślę, że pomyliłeś numery, stary. Jestem Harry.  
-Czekaj! Ja jestem... zgubiłem się.  
Zgubiłem? Dlaczego, do cholery, Louis właśnie ogłosił, że się zgubił?  
-Zgubiłeś?- Harry powtarza niepewnie, brzmi na tak samo zdezorientowanego jak Louis.- Jak mam to rozumieć?  
Louis tak jakby, odrobinę, całkowicie się załamuje. Alkohol, który jeszcze godzinę temu dawał mu poczucie siły, zaczął przegrywać z ogarniającą jego ciało paniką. On chce tylko wrócić do domu, już, w tej chwili. W taki sposób połączenie alkoholu i nawału emocji kłębiących się w jego mózgu sprawia, że zaczyna płakać.  
-Po prostu chcę wrócić do domu.- Mówi.- Zgubiłem Nialla, nie mam pieniędzy, a mój telefon padł.  
-Wszystko w porządku? Proszę nie płacz. Próbowałeś zadzwonić do Liama, żeby zabrał cię do domu?- Kimkolwiek jest ten Harry, na pewno musi być jasnowidzem.  
-Tak.- Louis przyznaje, pociągając nosem.  
-Okej... znasz jego numer?  
-Tak mi się wydawało, ale to ty podniosłeś słuchawkę.  
Harry wzdycha.  
-Ciężka noc, prawda?  
-Nie masz pojęcia.- Louis zgadza się z bólem serca.  
Wtedy, bez zawahania, Harry, z którym Louis rozmawiał może minutę, robi coś, czego Louis nie spodziewałby się za milion lat.  
-Okej, gdzie teraz jesteś?  
-W O'Mileys, na przedmieściach.  
-Świetnie, będę za jakieś pięć minut. Czekaj... Jak ci na imię?  
Louis zamiera w bezruchu nie potrafiąc sformułować sensownej odpowiedzi, jakimś cudem udaje mu się jednak wydusić swoje imię.  
-W porządku Louis. Do zobaczenia.  
Kończy połączenie zastawiając Louisa w stanie ciężkiego szoku. Cudownym sposobem udało mu się załatwić podwózkę u całkowicie obcego gościa. Gdzie jest haczyk? Co będzie musiał dać w zamian? Nie ma mowy, żeby Harry był skłonny pomóc biednemu, pijanemu kretynowi jakim jest Louis bez ukrytego motywu! Rozmyślania nad nieskończonymi kierunkami, w jakie może obrócić się jego życie w ciągu najbliższych godzin, przerywa Perrie.  
-Wszystko ustalone? Masz podwózkę?  
Louis decyduje się zatrzymać swoje obawy co do osoby, która ma go zabrać dla siebie.  
-Ta... Tak, mam.- Mówi z uśmiechem.  
-Świetnie!  
Louis oddaje jej telefon a kilka kolejnych minut zajmuje im rozmowa o kotach. Serio? Ze wszystkich możliwych tematów musiała wybrać koty? Louis uwielbia koty, nie zrozumcie go źle, ale kiedy jest zalany w trupa w sobotnią noc, to nie takie tematy chciałby poruszać. Ale znowu, to nie jest normalna noc. Louis właśnie ma nie zgodzić się z Perrie co do najładniejszego koloru sierści u kota, kiedy czuję blisko siebie obecność nowo przybyłej osoby.  
-Przepraszam, gdzie znajdę Louisa?  
Louis rozpoznał Harry'ego, chociaż ten nie przedstawił się z imienia. Jego głos brzmi jak ciepły karmel. Bez zbędnych przemyśleń, Louis odwraca się w stronę osoby będącejjego Zbawcą lub Szatanem we własnej osobie. Teraz albo nigdy. Nikt go jednak nie przygotował na spotkanie z brązowymi lokami opadającymi kaskadą na ramiona, różowymi ustami i oczami tak nieziemsko zielonymi, że Louis nie jest pewien, czy istnieją naprawdę. Nikt go nie przygotował na spotkanie z najpiękniejszym mężczyzną jaki kiedykolwiek istniał, stojącym obok niego, przy barze, wypowiadającego jego imię. Louis nie był przygotowany na to, że owa piękna istota szuka właśnie jego.  
-Chyba sobie kurwa żartujesz.- Wymyka mu się i gdyby był trzeźwy umarłby ze wstydu.  
Nowoprzybyły mężczyzna kieruje spojrzenie od Perrie na Louisa, jego brwi marszczą się w irytacji.  
-Co?  
-Em, przepraszam. Jestem Louis, znaczy Louis. Jestem. Tak.  
Na widok tej godnej pożałowania próby przedstawienia się, grymas irytacji na twarzy Harry'ego zmienia się w oślepiający uśmiech.  
-Louis?! Jestem Harry, miło cię oficjalnie poznać.  
Harry wyciąga dłoń, którą Louis ściska najlepiej jak potrafi.  
-Mnie również.- Mówi, próbując zignorować różnice między wielkością jego dłoni a dłoni Harry'ego. Nie, nie zamierza też komentować różnicy wzrostu.  
-Więc, jesteś gotowy do wyjścia?  
-Taki był plan, nieprawdaż?  
Harry odpowiada na jego uśmiech chichotem.  
-Tak, właśnie taki. Okej, zabieram cię do domu.  
Perrie żegna się z Louisem i macha mu na pożegnanie. Harry owija ramię wokół talii Louisa, pomagając mu zsiąść z barowego stołka i prowadząc go w stronę wyjścia. Ta nadmierna bliskość powinna mu pewnie przeszkadzać przynajmniej odrobinę, ale ciepło, jakie rozchodzi się po jego skórze pod dotykiem Harry'ego jest wspanialsze niż cokolwiek co Louis kiedykolwiek czuł i zamierza się nim rozkoszować tak długo jak długo będzie mu to dane.  
-Mój samochód stoi tam.- Mówi Harry, kiedy wychodzą na zewnątrz.  
-Potrafię dojść tam sam, dzięki.  
Louis nie powinien nic mówić. Skończyłby dużo lepiej, gdyby pozwolił Harry'emu sobie pomóc. Ale nie...musiał się odezwać, unieść dumą. Już trzy kroki później potyka się i ląduje tyłkiem na chodniku. Kurewsko boleśnie.  
-Lou!- Harry nachyla się, podciągając Louisa do pozycji stojącej.- Wszystko w porządku?  
Już podczas wstawania, Louis czuje okropny ból w kolanie, jęczy cicho, tym samym informując Harry'ego o swoim cierpieniu, mimo że wolałby żeby Harry nie wiedział, że zdołał się już potłuc.  
-Chodź.- Harry brzmi na zmartwionego.- Pomogę ci dojść do auta.  
Louis pozwala Harry'emu zaciągnąć go do samochodu i wpakować na siedzenie pasażera. Kiedy siada już wygodnie, Harry zamyka drzwi i na pięknych nogach okrąża maskę samochodu, siadając za kierownicą z zadziwiającą gracją. Louis udaje, że wcale się nie gapi. Trzeźwy Louis byłby świetny w byciu nieoczywistym, natomiast Pijany Louis nie ma pojęcia co odpierdala i jest niemal obrzydliwie oczywisty. Prawdopodobnie otwarcie wgapia się teraz w siedzące obok niego greckie bóstwo, a biedny chłopak próbuje jakoś przetrwać niezręczną sytuację.  
-Lou?  
-Huh?- To jedyna reakcja na jaką może się zdobyć w tej chwili.  
-Jaki jest twój adres, skarbie?  
Skarbie? Czy Harry właśnie nazwał go skarbem? Najpiękniejszy mężczyzna jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po powierzchni ziemi właśnie nazwał go skarbem. Ta drobna czułostka paraliżuje Louisa do tego stopnia, że nie pamięta, na jakie pytanie ma odpowiedzieć.  
-Jesteś naprawdę, kurewsko śliczny.- Mamrocze. (W kolejnym odcinku serii "Idiotyczne bzdury, które Louis powiedział po pijaku")  
Louis powinien się wstydzić. Powinien wysiąść z samochodu Harry'ego i schować gdzieś na resztę wieczności. Powinien zrobić wiele rzeczy, ale w chwili, w której słowa opuściły jego usta bezpowrotnie, otwarte szeroko oczy Harry'ego i jego zarumienione policzki utrzymują go w miejscu.  
-Um. Przepraszam.- Louis z desperacją stara się nie spieprzyć sytuacji jeszcze bardziej. To nie może być najbardziej niezręczna noc jego życia.- Co mówiłeś?  
-Oh, tak.- Harry odkasłuje.- Jaki jest twój adres?

*

Droga do mieszkania Louisa nie była długa, ale wydawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Od chwili, w której Louis powiedział Harry'emu gdzie mieszka, żaden z nich nie odezwał się słowem, głównie dlatego, że Louis był przerażony tym co może wyjść z jego ust, a Harry wydawał się nagle być milion kilometrów dalej.  
Kiedy parkuje pod jego blokiem, Louis czuje ogromną wdzięczność.  
-Dziękuję, Harry. Ratujesz mi życie.  
Harry patrzy na niego tymi uzależniająco zielonymi oczami zanim odpowiada.  
-Nie ma sprawy.  
Podczas próby opuszczenia samochodu, kolano Louisa daje o sobie znać. Harry zauważa jego reakcję, ale Louis przerywa jego próbę ponownego odezwania się.  
-Zazwyczaj nie proszę o pomoc, ale kolano boli mnie naprawdę mocno. Wiem, że dużo już dla mnie zrobiłeś, więc nie będzie problemu jeśli odmówisz, ale naprawdę ucieszyłbym się, gdybyś pomógł mi dotrzeć do mieszkania. Mogę nawet zapłacić za pomoc i oczywiście oddam za paliwo.  
-Nie musisz mi za nic płacić, Lou, cieszę się ze mogłem pomóc. I oczywiście, że pomogę ci dojść do mieszkania.  
Harry wysiada z samochodu i obejmuje Louisa, podtrzymując go w pionie, Louis ściska jego ramię.  
-To jedna z najgorszych cech tego mieszkania.- Mówi, kiedy idą w stronę budynku. Harry przechyla głowę.  
-Co masz na myśli?  
-Brak windy. Mieszkam ma drugim piętrze, więc nie jest tak źle, ale czasami byłoby dużo łatwiej nie musieć wchodzić po schodach.  
-Mogę to sobie wyobrazić. -Harry kiwa głową.- Kiedy ja kupowałem mieszkanie, nie bardzo przejmowałem się windą, ale mama na nią nalegała. Nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę, że mnie namówiła.  
-Najlepsza mama na świecie.  
Wchodzą po na górę powoli, Harry cierpliwie podtrzymuje Louisa w pasie. Jego obecność działa na Louisa kojąco, do tego stopnia, że zaczyna się zastanawiać dlaczego darzy zaufaniem kogoś, kogo ledwie zna. Dotarcie pod drzwi mieszkania 2D zajmuje im kilka minut. Harry odsuwa się od niego. Louis stoi w miejscu nie mając pojęcia co zrobić dalej. Wie co chciałby zrobić. Chciałby wrócić do obejmujących go ramion Harry'ego, z tym, że tym razem w innej scenerii. Najlepiej w sypialni.  
-Jeszcze raz dzięki za pomoc, Harry. Nie masz pojęcia ile to dla mnie znaczy. Chciałbym móc jakoś spłacić dług.  
-Spędzanie z tobą czasu jest wystarczającą spłatą.- Harry uśmiecha się, a policzki Louisa czerwienieją.  
-To bardzo miłe, ale wiesz... nie musisz tego mówić.  
-Pewnie nie muszę, ale chcę.  
-W takim razie dziękuję.  
Louis sięga do kieszeni, skąd wyciąga klucze i odwraca się, by otworzyć drzwi.  
-Chyba powinienem iść do łóżka. Dobranoc Harry.  
-Powinieneś, dobranoc, Lou.  
Louis otwiera drzwi i odwraca się, posyłając pięknemu mężczyźnie, który prawie na pewno był tylko halucynacją, ostatni uśmiech. To pewnie ich ostatnie spotkanie.  
-Do zobaczenia.- Mówi Harry, jakby był świadomy myśli przewijających się w głowie Louisa, po czym znika. Zamykając za sobą drzwi, Louis gani się w myślach. Mógł poprosić Harry'ego, żeby został na herbatę, lub coś do jedzenia, lub pełną sesję całowania. Mógł zrobić cokolwiek, ale niestety, Louis jest skończonym debilem i nie odezwał się ani słowem. Nadal drąc się na siebie w myślach, rusza w stronę łazienki, myje się szybko, po czym kieruje się do sypialni, gdzie ma nadziej już nigdy więcej się nie obudzić. Wtedy słyszy pukanie do drzwi.  
Louis zawraca się i otwiera je. Harry stoi przed nim zdenerwowany, jego policzki są mocno różowe.  
-Erm... nie uwierzysz, ale mój samochód nie chce odpalić.  
-Żartujesz.  
-Przysięgam, że nie.  
-Wow.- Podświadomość Louisa domaga się, by zaprosił Harry'ego do środka. Zostania na noc. Pieprzenia go tak długo aż obaj stracą poczucie rzeczywistości. Zrób cokolwiek, -myśli- byle wszedł do środka. Teraz!  
-Uh, wejdź.  
-Dzięki.- Harry uśmiecha się szeroko.  
Louis uświadamia sobie, że nie włączył światła, dopiero kiedy zamyka drzwi. Teraz jednak nie wydaje mu się ono koniecznością.  
-Możesz zostać na noc, jeśli chcesz.  
-Oh, nie kłopocz się. Mogę zadzwonić po taksówkę.  
-Harry, nie wygłupiaj się, i tak wiszę ci przysługę.  
Jakimś sposobem uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego staje się jeszcze szerszy, w jego policzkach pojawiają się dołeczki, o których Louis nie miał wcześniej pojęcia.  
-Jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza.  
-Jedyne co mi przeszkadza, to to, że wciąż stoisz w korytarzu. Wchodź i czuj się jak w domu.  
-Okej, dziękuję.  
-Przestań dziękować.- Śmieje się Louis.- Zajmiesz mój pokój.  
Harry marszczy czoło.  
-A ty? Gdzie zamierzasz spać?  
-Na kanapie.  
-Lou, proszę cię. Jeśli ktoś ma spać na kanapie, to powinienem być ja.  
-Jesteś gościem.  
-Właśnie.- Przyznaje Harry.  
-Nie. Nie ma mowy.  
-Dobra, więc chodźmy na kompromis.  
-Kompromis?- Louis mruży oczy zaciekawiony.  
-Obaj zajmujemy łóżko.  
Wewnątrz, Louis piszczy jak trzynastoletnia dziewczynka, która siedzi w pierwszym rzędzie na koncercie ulubionego artysty. Harry zrobił ruch, przed którego wykonaniem Louis się wahał, ale za cholerę nie przepuści takiej okazji.  
-Okej.- Mówi nonszalancko, starając się stłumić ekscytację.- Wydaje mi się, że moje łóżko pomieści dwie osoby.  
-Tak ci się wydaje?- Chichocze Harry.  
-Cóż, moje łóżko na pewno pomieści dwie osoby normalnych rozmiarów. Nie wiem, czy da radę z twoimi bestialskimi proporcjami.- Louis uśmiecha się zaczepnie.  
-Ciekawe porównanie.- Prycha Harry.- Więc mówisz, że nie masz doświadczenia z bestiami w łóżku.  
-Czy ty.... Czy ty właśnie insynuujesz to co myślę, że insynuujesz?  
-To ty zacząłeś.  
-Nic nie zaczynałem, ale teraz wiem jakie porno oglądasz.  
-Mogę powiedzieć to samo.- Harry mruga do niego.  
Szok. Louis jest w szoku.  
-Harold. Jestem pod wrażeniem.  
-Czego?- W jego głosie słychać śmiech.  
-Twojej bezczelności, na przykład. Spójrz na siebie! Cholernie przystojny, zabawny i dodatkowo jeszcze uprzejmy? Jesteś jak potrójna wygrana na loterii.  
-Nie jestem aż tak wspaniały.  
-Znam cię od godziny i uwierz mi, jesteś.  
Harry wlepia wzrok w podłogę, zmieszanyny komplementem, kiedy Louis rozgląda się za klejem, który zamknąłby mu w końcu buzię.  
-Ty też jesteś wspaniały, Lou.- Słyszy po chwili.  
Nie powinno tak być, ale serce Louisa przyspiesza. Wszystko w Harrym jest niesamowicie ujmujące, czuje jak ogarnia go czułość i jest przerażony w jak szybkim tempie się to dzieje. Nie czując się wystarczająco odważnie, by kontynuować rozmowę o uczuciach, Louis odkasłuje, próbując zagłuszyć echo wypowiedzianych wcześniej słów i zmienia temat.  
-Uhm... Więc, chcesz się położyć?  
Harry kiwa głową, jego piękne, kasztanowe loki lśnią w blasku księżyca, kiedy podchodzi bliżej.  
-Prowadź.  
W sypialni (dzięki Bogu czystszej niż zazwyczaj) rozbierają się do bielizny i wpełzają pod kołdrę, zajmując przeciwne strony łóżka.  
-Harry? Jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował, nie pytaj, po prostu czuj się jak u ciebie. Mi casa es su casa.  
-Okej, Lou. Dobranoc.  
-Dobranoc, Haroldzie.  
Usta chłopaka opuszcza delikatny śmiech, brzmiący jak szept w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Są zwróceni do siebie plecami. Louis chce się obrócić, oprzeć głowę o plecy Harry'ego i przytulić się do jego boku. Chce przyznać, że ma nadzieję, że to nie jest ich ostatnie spotkanie. Chce zrobić cokolwiek, cokolwiek innego niż to co robi teraz. Ale nie chce też przekroczyć granicy, nie jest pewny czy potrafiłby poruszać się po tak obcym gruncie. W prawdziwym życiu, Louis ma obowiązki, których nie może ignorować i byłby okropną osobą, gdyby od tak założył, że Harry chciałby się w nie wplątać. Zamiast tego, po prostu wyobraża sobie, co by było, gdyby potrafił zdobyć się na odwagę i wykonać jakikolwiek ruch.  
-Lou?  
-Hmmm?- Mamrocze, wyrwany ze swoich fantazji.  
-Jest mi trochę zimno.  
-Okej, zaraz dam ci koc-  
-W zasadzie.- Harry przerywa mu cicho.- Zastanawiałem, się czy mógłbyś mnie er...przytulić?  
-Oh...OH. Tak, mógłbym cię er przytulić.  
Bardzo ostrożnie, Louis kładzie się na drugi bok i przysuwa bliżej, obejmując Harry'ego w pasie.  
-Tak lepiej?  
-Idealnie.  
Jest milion rzeczy, które Louis chciałby teraz powiedzieć, ale z jakiegoś powodu, cisza wydaje mu się wystarczająca. Louis zasypia z głową opartą o ramię Harry'ego, zupełnie jak to sobie wyobrażał. Równy rytm drugiego serca kołysze go do snu.

*

-Tato. Tato. Tato!  
Louis kocha swoją córkę, naprawdę, ale wszystko ma swoje granice. Zazwyczaj Liv nie budzi go szarpaniem za ramię, Louis nie wie co w nią wstąpiło, ale nie ma zamiaru się tym zajmować przez przynajmniej dwie następne godziny.  
-Olivia.- Mamrocze w półśnie, ani myśląc o otwieraniu oczu ze strachu przed oślepiającym słońcem.- Daj tacie spać.  
-Ale tato!  
Ostatnia kropla irytacji przepełnia kielich.  
-Co?- Pyta, otwierając oczy i posyłając jej dezaprobujące spojrzenie.  
-W twoim łóżku jest obcy pan.  
Louis z niedowierzaniem podąża spojrzeniem za jej palcem wskakującym, do miejsca obok niego, gdzie Harry uśmiecha się nieśmiało.  
-Erm...Dzień dobry?  
W innej sytuacji, Louis cieszyłby się pobudką u boku Harry'ego, który wciąż zapiera mu dech w piersiach, wyglądając nawet lepiej niż wczoraj. Jednak sytuacja nie jest inna, jest popieprzona.  
-Kurwa.  
-Tato! To brzydkie słowo.  
Drobna blondynka wydyma usta, jakby Louis odebrał jej ulubioną zabawkę. Powinien być zły, że wparowała mu do pokoju, ale nie potrafi. Jest zbyt urocza jak na sześciolatkę, jest też jego największą słabością.  
-Masz rację, słońce. Przepraszam. Czy ciocia Charlotte wciąż tu jest?  
-Tak! Powiedziała, że mam cię obudzić!  
To wyjaśnia dlaczego, jego córka weszła do jego sypialni bez pozwolenia.  
-Dobrze, księżniczko. Możesz jej powiedzieć, że Tata przyjdzie za minutkę?  
-Tak!- Olivia z radością wybiega z pokoju. Louis wstaje i zamyka za nią drzwi, po czym odwraca się do Harry'ego.- Tak bardzo cię przepraszam. Nie wiedziałem, że Lottie odwiezie ją tak wcześnie, i-  
-Lou.  
-Powinienem powiedzieć, że wychodzę do baru i będę musiał odespać-  
-Lou!  
-Hm?  
Harry wybucha śmiechem.  
-Wszystko w porządku. Jestem tylko trochę zdziwiony, nie wspominałeś, że masz córkę.  
-Oh, tak. Zazwyczaj tego nie robię. Większość ludzi lubi plotkować, jestem za młody i tak dalej. Wczoraj nie włączałem światła, ale gdybym to zrobił, zobaczyłbyś walające się wszędzie zabawki. Choć moja córka uwielbia ciężarówki i dinozaury, więc pewnie pomyliłbyś się co do płci.  
-To urocze.- Harry wstaje w poszukiwaniu spodni.- Pewnie powinienem pozwolić ci wrócić do rodziny. Nie chcę nadużywać gościnności.  
-Hej! Niczego nie nadużywasz.  
Harry uśmiecha się do niego zapinając spodnie.  
-W porządku. Wezmę tylko kluczyki i znikam.  
-Myślałem, że twój samochód nie chce odpalić.- Louis marszczy czoło. Czerwień wpływa powoli na policzki Harry'ego.  
-Oh. Ja um, skłamałem.  
Mózg Louisa rozpada się na kawałki, ale Harry nie przerywa wypowiedzi, więc musi skupić się na jego słowach zamiast zastanawiać się nad odpowiednim pytaniem.  
-Byłeś cudowny, Louis. Jeszcze raz dziękuję, że pozwoliłeś mi przenocować.  
-Oh, jeśli już, to ja powinienem ponownie podziękować. Naprawdę mi wczoraj pomogłeś.  
Harry uśmiecha się wkładając kurtkę.  
-I z chęcią zrobiłbym to ponownie.  
Louis chce zareagować, zapytać kiedy i gdzie, poprosić o jego numer, zrobić cokolwiek, ale powstrzymuje go pukanie do drzwi. Louis otwiera je z westchnieniem, Olivia stoi w progu z rękami za plecami.  
-Lottie mówi, że musi już iść i chce z tobą porozmawiać.  
-Okej, okej. Już idę.  
Kiedy spogląda z powrotem na Harry'ego, ten stoi z boku, niepewny tego co dalej. Myśląc szybko, Louis podejmuje pochopną decyzję, robiąc coś, czego nigdy by się po sobie nie spodziewał. Kuca, zrównując się wzrostem z córką i bierze ją za rękę.  
-Um, kochanie? Chcę, żebyś poznała mojego nowego kolegę, nazywa się Harry.  
Uśmiechając się szeroko nad ramieniem Louisa, Olivia macha do Harry'ego z całą energią jaką może pomieścić jej drobne ciałko.  
-Cześć Harry! Nazywam się Olivia Tomlinson, mam sześć lat a moim ulubionym kolorem jest czerwony!  
Louis ma właśnie wyjaśnić, że nauczyciel Olivii każe się tak przedstawiać nowym uczniom w klasie, żeby Harry nie pomyślał, że jego córka jest dziwna, kiedy ku jego zaskoczeniu, Harry kuca z uśmiechem.  
-Cześć Olivia. Nazywam się Harry Styles, mam dwadzieścia cztery lata i moim ulubionym kolorem jest niebieski.  
Olivia uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.  
-Niebieski jest bardzo ładny! Tato, twoja kolej!  
-Oh, um. Nazywam się Louis Tomlinson, mam dwadzieścia sześć lat, mój ulubiony kolor to zielony.  
-Jak oczy Harry'ego.- Stwierdza Olivia.  
Spoglądając na Harry'ego, Louis skupia się bezwstydnie na jego oczach, upajając się ciepłem ich zieleni. Harry z radością odpowiada takim samym spojrzeniem. Są jak w transie, dopóki Louis nie mruga gwałtownie.  
-Tak.- Mówi, zgadzając się dumie z wnioskiem swojej córki.- Zupełnie jak oczy Harry'ego.- Louis uśmiecha się, kiedy Harry oblewa się rumieńcem.  
-Tato, czy nasz nowy kolega może zostać na śniadanie?  
Odwracając wzrok od twarzy Harry'ego, Louis spogląda na Olivię z lekko otwartymi ustami.  
\- Hmm.. musiałabyś go zapytać, kochanie.  
Olivia odwraca się do Harry'ego bez chwili zastanowienia.  
-Harry, zostaniesz na śniadanie?  
-Jasne, że zostanę szkrabie. -W głosie Harry'ego nie pojawia się nawet cień wahania.  
I to wystarcza Louisowi. Tylko tyle musiał usłyszeć, żeby uwolnić się z trzymających go więzów i oddać temu, co wyniknie z nowej znajomości. Może zostaną przyjaciółmi? Może czymś więcej? Louis nie ma pojęcia. Ale kiedy patrzy na Harry'ego czule, wie, że któregoś dnia się dowie.

Epilog.  
Dwa lata później.

Louis kołysze małego Alexa w swoich ramionach, Olivia siedzi na podłodze dziecięcego pokoiku, uważnie słuchając taty.  
-Wtedy Papa powiedział, że zostanie i nikt nie podejrzewał, że miał na myśli zostanie na zawsze.  
-Mów dalej.- Jęczy Olivia, kiedy Alex nareszcie zasypia.  
-Kochanie, znasz zakończenie tej historii. Może to ty powinnaś skończyć opowiadać?  
Olivia prostuje się i uśmiecha się szeroko, ukazując szczerbę między przednimi zębami.  
-Po tym jak Papa został na śniadanie, zaczął przychodzić coraz częściej, żeby się z nami bawić, aż w końcu się wprowadził na stałe! A potem Tata się oświadczył i Papa stał się członkiem rodziny! Potem się pobrali a ja sypałam kwiatki! Tata płakał, Papa też płakał i dużo tańczyliśmy! Potem wprowadziliśmy się do nowego domu, a potem dostaliśmy Alexa! Koniec!  
Louis śmieje się na dość skróconą wersję tego co stało się w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat.  
-Czy to szczęśliwe zakończenie, skarbie?  
-Najszczęśliwsze!- Stwierdza głośno Olivia.  
W tej samej chwili drzwi od pokoju otwierają się powoli.  
-Znów o mnie mówicie?- Harry wygląda na zmęczonego.  
-Jak zawsze.- Drażni się Louis.  
-Papa!- Olivia rzuca się w jego ramiona i przytula mocno.- Już jesteś!  
-Tak szkrabie, właśnie wróciłem z piekarni.  
Louis wstaje ostrożnie, odkłada Alexa do łóżeczka i wychodzi na korytarz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
-Hej, Liv, może włączysz nam film, a ja porozmawiam z Papą?  
-Okej.- Olivia odkleja się od Harry'ego i z podekscytowaniem biegnie do salonu. Kiedy znika mu z oczu, Louis chwyta koszulę Harry'ego i przyciąga go do siebie.  
-Cześć piękny.  
Harry całuje go czule, Louis chce zrobić znacznie więcej niż pozwala na to czas. Harry się odsuwa, Louis robi smutną minę, która znika dopiero, kiedy usta Harry'ego wędrują na jego szyję, zostawiając tam miękkie pocałunki.  
-Też się za tobą stęskniłem. Bardzo. Osiem godzin bez ciebie, to zdecydowanie zbyt długo.  
Louis uśmiecha się słysząc te słowa.  
-Mnie to mówisz?- Sięga po dłoń Harry'ego, muskając lekko jego obrączkę.  
-Wezmę prysznic.- Mówi Harry.- Potem przygotuję obiad.  
-Mogę się przyłączyć?  
Harry przygryza dolną wargę.  
-Olivia byłaby zawiedziona, gdyby żaden z nas nie pojawiał się tak długo.  
-Nie ma sprawy.- Żartuje Louis.- Jest już dużą dziewczynką.  
-Jesteś niedorzeczny.- Śmieje się Harry.  
-I tak mnie kochasz.  
-Tak. Kocham cię.  
Nie potrzebuje dodatkowych zapewnień, nie od miłości swojego życia, ale i tak zadaje jedno pytanie, które znaczy dla nich więcej niż milion słów.  
-Zostaniesz?  
Harry uśmiecha się szeroko, dołki w policzkach i hipnotyzujące, zielone oczy.  
-Zawsze.- Obiecuje.


End file.
